I can't see myself without you
by liloncroess
Summary: Naruto having a fever and wanting to disappear makes the sole heir of the Uchicha confess his true feelings.....SASUNARU


_Monster!_

"No."

_Don't go near him._

"Please, stop." He pleaded,

_Let's go Mikado. Didn't I tell you don't get near that…that thing?!_

"I'm not…."

_Why can't you just die!_

"a…monster." tears flowing down his scarred cheeks.

_I really can't understand the Hokage, letting you, a monster stay here._

"STOP!"

"Oi, Naruto….Naruto!"

Opening his eyes and slowly he turned his head, he saw the face of his rival/friend, Sasuke, his raven hair and coal eyes looking at him with a wet cloth in his hand.

"Sa-suke…" Naruto called weakly trying to sit up but his body protest almost collapsing back to his bed until Sasuke caught him with his arms.

"Don't strain yourself, just lie down." Feeling the raven's strong arms around him made his body heat increase a bit.

Naruto's face flushed in a bright red, he didn't like feeling weak, especially in front of Sasuke, it just reminded him of the time when they fought against Haku and Zabusa at the Wave country where Sasuke protected him; it made Naruto realize how weak and useless he is, it made Naruto hate himself more and from there on he swore to become strong for him to be able to protect the people who's important to him..

His body was getting hot, Naruto's forehead is getting tremendously painful along with the scar on Naruto's stomach, and it felt like he was on fire and the wet cloth on his forehead wasn't helping at all.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, concern is inevitably present to his voice

Naruto chuckled, "What are you laughing about, Dobe?" the raven asked irritated.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine…I-It's just that I never thought that the great Uchicha is concerned to the well being of poor little me…" Naruto spoke restraining himself not to burst into laughter.

"Naruto.." Sasuke placed a hand unto Naruto's scarred cheek startling the blonde a bit

"…you should take a rest for your fever has to cool down."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

_Naruto you really are a dobe… not to notice why I'm doing this…_

Sasuke leaned his body and place a gentle kiss onto Naruto's lips

ΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, looking around he couldn't see anything, he narrowed his eyes.

Fire, blood and dead bodies everywhere.

'_What the..?'_ he thought

'_You like what you see, brat?' _A voice spoke

'_Kyuubi..!?'_

'_Good guess kid…you're smarter than you look_..' The nine tailed demon teased.

'_What is this?'_ He asked looking around

'_What happened_?' he asked again even though he knew that the answer is something he doesn't want to hear.

'_Why…can't you tell? Can't you remember? You did this gaki... you killed these people'_

'_No…I didn't…I-I.. You're lying!'_ Naruto shoutedbut his voice ceased when he saw his hands….his hands are covered with blood…and worst his whole body was covered as well.

'_NO…NO..NO…NO…'_

'_You still think I'm lying…' _kyuubi said with a smirk.

'…_and you know what, you're so happy when you are doing it…' _he added.

'_NO!'_

'_Oh... You're so delighted…killing them, the people who treated you like a trash…' _

'_NO!...Shut up!....you're lying!' _Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!! Wake up!!"

Naruto woke up in complete panic, his body trembling. Sasuke held Naruto's body tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the raven asked.

The blonde didn't answer but instead he snuggled his head onto Sasuke's chest, Naruto wanted to cry but he won't; so he bit his lower lip to replace the sadness into pain. However it didn't work…..

"Naruto?" Sasuke cupped the blonde's chin; tears are flowing restlessly on the blonde's smooth scarred cheeks.

Sasuke wiped the tears. "I bet I look pitiful now, don't I?" Naruto muttered

The raven didn't answer instead he held Naruto closer to him.

"Ne, Sasuke…you think it's better if I wasn't here… I mean if I-I didn't exist at all?"

A cold silence fell over the room.

"I-I'm weak and I can barely defend myself….besides no one wants me here,

so it's bet-..." the blonde was cut when Sasuke laid him and kissed the blonde beneath him forcefully, tasting every inch of Naruto's cavern.

Sasuke released Naruto, they both looked at each other.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke placed a hand unto Naruto's red flushed cheek, "Please don't say that, that nobody wants you here…because…I-I can't see myself without you, Naruto." then Sasuke's lips were on Naruto's again, but this time Naruto kissed Sasuke back placing his arms on the raven's neck deepening the kiss.

**END **


End file.
